<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hastur &amp; The Satanic Nuns by Zab43</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27178676">Hastur &amp; The Satanic Nuns</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zab43/pseuds/Zab43'>Zab43</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Comedy, Drunken Shenanigans, Excessive Drinking, F/M, Garden parties, Hangover, Hastur Is Drunk, I'm Sorry, Loss of Virginity, Mary is Not a Virgin, One Night Stands, Satanic Orders, Satanism, Smut, So much talking, The Chattering Order of Saint Beryl, Too Much Talking, Whatever She May Say, Why Hastur Enjoyed Setting Fire To The Convent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:36:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,691</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27178676</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zab43/pseuds/Zab43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The first thing Hastur noticed was the headache. It pounded away at his skull like a trapped animal trying to escape. The unpleasantly murky taste that seemed to cling to the roof of his mouth clamoured for his attention next, followed rapidly by a feeling something terrible had happened.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hastur/Mary Hodges | Sister Mary Loquacious (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Hastur Meets Mary</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Oh my.... I am so sorry, but this idea just stuck itself into my head and wouldn't leave...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first thing Hastur noticed was the headache. It pounded away at his skull like a trapped animal trying to escape. The unpleasantly murky taste that seemed to cling to the roof of his mouth clamoured for his attention next, followed rapidly by a feeling something terrible had happened.</p><p>He carefully opened his eyes just a crack. The murky half light and overhead, rag-wrapped, pipes implied he was in Hell. That was a relief at least.</p><p>That waking with a humongous hangover in Hell was a relief says a lot about what could have gone wrong. Hastur was a demon so Hell was, technically, home. However, it was 'home' in the same way a leaky tent in a muddy ditch might be home for someone recently evicted from their mansion.</p><p>It wasn't the demons' first choice of home. In fact, if there had been any other choices, it would undoubtedly have come last. However, home it was and waking up at home was an almighty relief for this demon.</p><p>He used a fiendish miracle to take away the worst effects of the hangover and tried to remember what had happened the night before. He still couldn't shift the feeling that something was horribly wrong.</p><p>He had attended a summoning. So far as it goes that wasn't too bad. He didn't usually bother himself with low level jobs like summonings, but he'd had a few drinks and it had seemed like a good idea at the time. Yeah. Attend a summoning, scare the shit outta some silly wannabe Satanists, maybe kill someone, burn down a building. Yeah, a right laugh.</p><p>It was because Ligur was away. Usually his partner would dissuade him from doing things he thought would be 'a right laugh' when drunk. They invariably turned from funny to terrible in direct proportion to the amount of alcohol in his system. The drunker he got the worse the ideas seemed to turn out.</p><p>This time he hadn't been too drunk so surely it couldn't be too bad? Right? He tried to think back. He'd manifested in the centre of a circle of guttering candles, the air had been heavy with the cloying smell of incense. It had made him cough. The chanting circle of would-be Satanic worshippers had fallen silent at the sound.</p><p>His coughing fit wouldn't have been out of place on a emphysema ward. It ended with a nasty, rattling gurgle and he spat out whatever had started it, hitting one of the candles and causing it to flare up with a bright green flame. He then glared around the room.</p><p>The usual collection of black robes and inverted crucifixes met his slightly unsteady gaze. In front of him he noted a naked young woman on makeshift altar and in the corner a surprised goat. The goat looked steadily back at him with its weird slitted pupils. After a moment's contemplation it let out a friendly sounding bleat.</p><p>A careful voice asked him "be thou a demon?"</p><p>Another voice hissed "it's 'art thou' not 'be thou' remember?"</p><p>A throat was cleared, in a considerably less violent way than the demon had cleared his. "Art thou a demon?" It asked in a belligerent tone, followed by a sarcastic whisper in the direction of the second speaker "if that's ok with you".</p><p>Hastur recalled he had had a half smoked rollie in one hand and a hip flask in the other. He was wearing his usual suit. More the half-ruined reminders of a suit really. Over the top he had his coat. This had caused him some trouble on his way out of Hell, for some reason there appeared to be more buttons on one side than the other and the belt buckle had become inexplicably complicated. After a bit he'd given up and just tied the belt in place.</p><p>The worshippers were eyeing him doubtfully. He clearly wasn't quite living up to their idea of what a demon should look like. Squaring his shoulders he stood up straight and allowed his black eyes to pick up a menacing hint of red. "I am Hastur, Duke of Hell. Who dares summon me?"</p><p>He took another swig from his flask and tried to suppress the cough he could feel bubbling up the back of his throat. He wasn't quite successful and an odd snorting gurgle escaped him.</p><p>The reaction wasn't quite as the demon had hoped. The circle of robed figures huddled together and began whispering. He saw a few looking furtively in his direction and one pointing vehemently at a large, elderly book with a broken spine.</p><p>After a while they had obviously chosen a spokesperson. A short bossy looking woman edged forwards. He grinned at her, showing slightly yellowing teeth that were just a little too sharp. The rest of the worshippers took a collective step backwards.</p><p>The robed figure took a deep breath and pulled herself together. She adopted a stern tone to ask "are you sure you're a demon?"</p><p>Hastur was too stunned to say anything. In the face of his silence she added "it's just that you're not in the book and, I'm sure you appreciate, we have to be careful". She cocked her head to one side inviting a response.</p><p>The response was a blast of Hell-fire and a Satanist reduced to ashes. The demon giggled, looking up at the remaining figures "proof enough?"</p><p>The nervous group nodded and, as Hastur took a step forward, retreated further from him. "Ahem" a petulant sound came from somewhere behind the demon. He spun round to see the naked woman on the altar had sat up.</p><p>When she was sure she had his attention she smiled. After looking him up and down the smile became a little strained. "Are you going to violate me now?" She asked "only it's quite uncomfortable on this altar and I'm getting a bit chilly".</p><p>Hastur wasn't sure what she meant so just continued to gawp at her.</p><p>"I told Ian we should have the heating on. It's all very well for them, wearing robes, and I know she" at this point she indicated one of the others "keeps her thermals on underneath, never mind about how we're all supposed to be naked. It's all very well to say the candles should warm things up, but they don't and it's not every day we get an actual demon with Hell-fire blasting around, not that I'm ungrateful errmm, Lord Hastur, I mean it was warm, but maybe burning Lucinda to ashes was a bit too much and you can't hope for that every time anyway, even if it was very impressive". The flow of words ceased, but only long enough for a breath to be drawn in.</p><p>"What about me? That's what I want to know. Sat up here for a good 40 minutes in nothing more than my birthday suit and not even a cushion to lie on. What I say is the heating should go on as soon as we get here. Nevermind the old ladies next door with their aerobics and all being warm enough thank you very much, they're moving around but I'm expected to just lie here freezing my nipples off and what I want to know is can we get this over with before I catch my death?"</p><p>She looked expectantly at the demon who remained perplexed. One of the nervous group ventured to explain "ummm Mary is a virgin, demons are meant to violate and defile virgins aren't they? It's in the book". The young man surveyed the shabbily dressed demon doubtfully.</p><p>Hastur was similarly surveying 'Mary' doubtfully. "You're a virgin are you?" He asked skeptically.</p><p>Mary had the grace to blush. "Well that's not to say I'm *technically* a virgin, but what I say is if they don't make you cum does it even count? I mean you have to disregard the first to begin with because, after all, everyone makes mistakes and it wouldn't be fair to hold that against a girl. I mean he could barely manage kissing without dribbling and as for those fumbles in the back of his work van! Not what I'd call proper sex anyway, so he's out of the reckoning and as for the others! I mean worse than useless, really, and virginity is just a matter of timing at the end of the day and what's that to a real life demon? I *was* a virgin and I don't see why that isn't enough. I mean what I want to know is why it even matters anyway. Do you actually want some inexperienced little chit of a thing fumbling round like a total idiot? I'd have thought demons had higher standards and that's all I have to say".</p><p>Obviously it wasn't all she had to say but Hastur jumped in to try and stem the flow "I don't want to violate virgins" he said holding his hands up.</p><p>Mary visibly relaxed "ahhh, that's fine then. Well, here I am. Let's get on with it and then we can all nip to the pub before last orders. Oh actually, we've got wine.... and don't look at me like that Delores, this is an actual honest-to-badness demon we're entertaining here and if we can't drink the wine now I don't know when we can!"</p><p>She picked up an ostentatious chalice in pewter, with a baphomet head and an inverted pentagram embossed on it, offering it to Hastur. "It's only from the Co-op and nothing fancy, but who can even tell the difference these days and if you're going to spend under a tenner they're all just as ghastly so you might as well go for the £4 plonk as the £8. I don't think it's half bad anyway and it was three for a tenner and a girl needs to watch the pennies. I don't see anyone else chipping in regular now do I?" She addressed the gaggle of worshippers who stood dumb in the face of this tirade.</p><p>Hastur downed the proffered chalice. He thought he may need more to cope with the virulent verbosity of the former-virgin Mary and so miracled it full again. This time with something of an altogether better vintage than the Co-op three for a tenner range. He downed that too then passed the miraculously refilled chalice to Mary in the hope the drink would quieten her.</p><p>Mary had been watching him and took the chalice asking nervously "it's not blood is it? Because if it is then I really don't want it. I understand that demons, well demons do what demons do, but not me. I'm only here really because my parents were believers. Oh so devout and when I moved out they couldn't stop worrying I might come under some sort of good influence and disown them altogether. So I said I'd join just to keep them happy and, what I say is, I don't mind the symbolism but when it comes to real blood that's just not my thing...and sacrifices..... I mean I just don't see why it's necessary. Look at Tim there" at this she indicated the goat. "Who in their right mind would want to sacrifice that little cutie? Look at his little hoofy-woofies!"</p><p>She took the chalice and drank, looking at Hastur wide-eyed when she tasted the delectable vintage and was, for once, silenced.</p><p>As the demon gazed, still stunned by the Satanist in front of him, a voice came from behind him. "I don't want to be rude or anything, but the book does say violating virgins... and I know Mary isn't really, well she was, but at this point in time, it doesn't really apply...but she was a virgin and you ought to, y'know, I mean it's only fair. She's been doing this every week for 3 years and now you're here....." the uncertain voice stuttered to an uncertain stop.</p><p>The alcohol pulsed through Hastur's bloodstream making him mellow and open to suggestion. Yeah. Violating (not quite) virgins. It sounded like a great idea! He stumbled towards Mary. Seeing her mouth open, no doubt about to launch herself into another tirade, he grabbed her hair and pulled her into a kiss.</p><p>Being an essentially frog based demon Hastur's tongue had some peculiarities. It was firstly very long. It was secondly a little sticky and thirdly it was almost infinitely flexible and controlled by a rather drunken demon. The kiss was intense. Mary was left breathless..... and, having experienced that tongue, thoughtful. As he pulled back she viewed the demon speculatively.</p><p>"Right, you lot get out!" She yelled in a determined manner. "I'm not being violated with an audience thank you very much!"</p><p>"Ummmm, but in the book... I mean the book says we're meant to be chanting and stuff... at the same time. Makes it official. What about Tim anyway?" The voice had acquired a slight whine.</p><p>"I am not being violated with Tim watching!" Exclaimed Mary.</p><p>Hastur was confused "who's Tim?" He asked cautiously.</p><p>The earlier speaker indicated the goat, saying persuasively "he's very friendly".</p><p>Having a friendly goat present while he was apparently expected to do unspeakable things to the near-virgin alarmed the drunken demon. "Out, get out. All of you!"</p><p>"Ummm, and Tim?" Asked the persistent someone.</p><p>"Especially Tim!" He yelled. </p><p>Left alone he had viewed the near-virgin speculatively. "So you want violating do you?"</p><p>"Ummmm, and defiling. I mean, if you're up to it" she sounded a little coy.</p><p>"...and you reckon you're a virgin cuz none of them made you cum?" Hastur had a smile now. It belied an evil intent and an utter confidence in his own abilities. Mary was nodding. </p><p>"Challenge accepted!" Said a very drunken demon.</p><p>As was mentioned previously, Hastur's tongue had particular properties. Properties he was quite happy to put to use given the opportunity. He approached Mary confidently. As he got nearer she appeared a little apprehensive.</p><p>Hastur crooned at her "mmmm, Mary, pretty Mary, you'd like to know what a real demon feels like wouldn't you..." he licked his lips in an obscene manner. She seemed partially convinced. He exerted his demonic presence, letting his black eyes meet hers and exuding a steady stream of energy.</p><p>His gaze was almost hypnotic. There was an edge of danger and menace around him. His unnaturally long tongue just peeped out between his parted lips. A low growl hit something deep down and primal in Mary's stomach. The intensity of the moment was too much. She gave in to him and lay back on the altar, spreading her legs.</p><p>Hastur was drunk enough to just let instinct guide him. Human females were familiar to him. There were differences in size and shape, the outside areas varied in appearance....but the basics were the same. He gently probed, adding a slippery coating to his fingers until he found the most sensitive part.</p><p>He remained careful and cautious, no point ruining it by pushing too hard, getting too close at the wrong time. Mary reacted instantly, groaning and pushing into his touch. With difficulty (given both his drunkenness and her propensity to wriggle around) he tried to maintain just the right amount of contact in a steady rhythm. His efforts appeared to be appreciated.</p><p>Unfortunately the wriggling was making it too difficult to keep his touches consistent. He needed more control. Dipping his head down, between her legs, he put that tongue to good use. Mary arched her back pushing towards the source. It felt like every nerve in her body was connected to that mouth, that tongue. The wave crested and crashed through her as she had an intense and comprehensive orgasm. She certainly wouldn't claim to be a virgin again.</p><p>Regardless of the on/off virginity status of the Satanic human in front of him Hastur felt he was owed something on the violation front. With Mary wet and ready he started out roughly. It got more violent and intense as time went on. At one point the remaining Satanists knocked on the door trying to convey their concern that the room was only booked until midnight. He ignored them.</p><p>This was where things got a little hazy in Hastur's head. He did seem to remember an angry human shouting something about needing to lock up. He also recalled miracling up a Hell of a lot more of that wine. In a memory mainly composed of cut-scenes, in between an impenetrable alcoholic haze, there was still something nagging at him.</p><p>He tried sitting up, rapidly coming to the conclusion that this was a bad idea. Lying back down he realised for the first time that he wasn't quite alone.</p><p>"Oh, Lord Hastur, you're awake!"</p><p>Hastur groaned heavily, finally remembering the terrible thing that had happened. On the closure of the local leisure centre used by the Satanists he'd been unwilling to relinquish his partner for the evening and had (at this point he held his head in his hands) invited her back to Hell with him.</p><p>Beside him Mary, the exceedingly talkative Satanic worshipper, started up with a steady stream of observations about her night in Hell.</p><p>He had to get rid of her! Cutting through the flood of words he began to outline a plan for a permanent nunnery, an established payroll and proper Hellish recognition for her order. It was, at least, a half decent plan to rid himself of the ever talkative Mary and, who knows, maybe some day he could make use of the chattering nuns....</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Chattering Order - Opening Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The sequel no one asked for... Hastur finally finds a way to get Mary to be quiet!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A continuation of possibly the oddest ship in GO...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Some months later....</p>
<p>If Hastur had regretted his drunken one night stand before, he really regretted Beelzebub finding out about it. Unfortunately, in trying to sneak the less than inconspicuous Mary out of Hell, he'd attracted some attention.</p>
<p>Mary just couldn't manage more than a minute of not talking. He knew, of course, about the chattering orders. Had in actual fact been involved in their formation. It had been a funny idea at the time. In hindsight he thought inadvisable quantities of alcohol had something to do with it seeming funny.</p>
<p>Like all Hastur's drunken attempts at comedy it had ended badly. Why didn't he remember to steer well clear of jokes? He didn't like jokes. It was just when alcohol came into play he always managed to forget that basic fact.</p>
<p>Once the first order of chattering nuns had been established it was too late. As it was his idea he'd been put in charge of them. For the most part he managed to steer well clear of the convents, maybe a visit once a century or so. Luckily his status as a high ranking demon usually allowed him some leeway in burning convents to the ground whenever they got too annoying.</p>
<p>This time however, he was under strict instructions to keep the convent under close observation. Purchasing a suitable premises was easy enough (in Mary's name of course). Although it appeared Mary was hardly mother superior material. In fact her somewhat loose interpretation of things like virginity made her an unlikely nun altogether. Nun, however, she had become.</p>
<p>He had been instructed to attend the opening of the convent. Actually, less instructed and more ordered, on pain of, well, pain. Sighing deeply and rolling his eyes as a sign of insubordination (a safe sign given Beelzebub was looking the other way at the time) he'd agreed to go.</p>
<p>There appeared to be a whole opening ceremony, at which he became an unwilling guest of dishonour. At least the inflated title of 'Lord' Hastur had stuck, and an entire garden party of bowing sycophants made him feel slightly better.</p>
<p>As he sipped warm generic fizz from a plastic glass he saw a nun approaching with a couple in tow. More worshippers he supposed. At least a bit of grovelling and being told how important he was might distract from the dubious sausage rolls.</p>
<p>Unfortunately for Hastur one nun looks much like another, so it wasn't until too late that he recognised her.</p>
<p>"Mary!" He exclaimed, a look of mild panic crossing his face.</p>
<p>"Sister Loquacious now Lord Hastur" she said with an unsteady curtsy. She continued "Let me introduce my parents, they've been so looking forward to meeting you". The older couple were ushered forwards.</p>
<p>"Dad, mum, this is Lord Hastur, you know, the one who, ahem..."</p>
<p>The demon found himself shaking hands with a short balding man whose smart suit strained against his considerable paunch. "Well, well, Lord Hastur no less and to think, you and my little girl!" At this he winked heavily. "I'm so proud of her, my Mary, just fancy, and all this is hers! Oh, of course I know it's all in the cause of our Dark Lord naturally, but it was thanks to her that it came about".</p>
<p>He was still shaking the demon's hand and seemed very relectant to let go. "My name's Hodges, Azazel Hodges that is. Chipping Sodbury branch, chapter head in fact. Maybe you've heard of me....?"</p>
<p>Hastur shook his head and the human looked disappointed, picking up quickly "well, well, never mind, you met my little girl and that's the important thing. Down in Chipping Sodbury I'm the envy of the whole order. Mary has made us all so proud, so proud and to think at one time we thought she wasn't a true believer! Can you credit it! And now here she is Sister Mary Loquacious no less! Brother Damian down at the Blasphemous Company of Celebrants couldn't believe it. He thought it should have been his Eloise, but what I say is: just because they're based in the big city doesn't mean they're any more mired in sin than the rest of us, eh Lord Hastur?" He dropped another wink.</p>
<p>As Hastur extracted his hand he reflected Mary had to have got it from somewhere. At this point a tall thin lady with sharp features and a highly refined hat pushed herself forward grabbing his newly released hand. "Oh Lord Hastur, Lucretia Hodges here, you do us such a great dishonour". She forced her hand up to his lips so he felt compelled to kiss it.</p>
<p>As he wasn't entirely concentrating a couple of maggots escaped. Lucretia giggled and lowered her eyes murmuring "oh Lord Hastur, really!" He hastened to pull her hand back up and suck the maggots off her. She giggled again.</p>
<p>Mr Hodges smiled proudly, putting an arm around his wife. "We met at the order don't you know. Lucretia was our virgin sacrifice for nearly five years before she agreed to marry me weren't you my dear?" Lucretia nodded smiling shyly at Azazel.</p>
<p>Hastur was looking round anxiously, hoping for a way out of the conversation. He met the eye of Tim the goat, who wagged his stumped tail, happy to see a familiar face. With a tug of his lead, he broke free and frolicked up to the demon, affectionately head-butting his knee.</p>
<p>Mary exclaimed "oh Tim, you naughty thing, leave our Lord alone, come here" Hastur rubbed his bruised knee as the nun attempted to pull the friendly goat away from him.</p>
<p>At this point a kind-faced, bustling nun in a tidy looking habit approached pursing her lips a little at the scene in front of her. "Now Sister, you mustn't monopolise Lord Hastur" she admonished giving a slight bob of a curtsy in the demon's direction. "Tim will be needed at the chapel in an hour and I'm sure our demonic patron would like to look round properly before the black mass starts". Another half curtsy at Hastur "take Tim for his feed before we start, we don't want him nibbling the altar cloth again now do we? And I'll show Lord Hastur around". This time she gave a full curtsy and grabbed the demon's arm in a vice like grip.</p>
<p>"Yes Mother Superior" Mary nodded to the other nun and dragged a reluctant Tim off towards the side of the convent building. Hastur watched her go with some relief, then turned to his rescuer, realising too late that she was less 'rescuer' and more 'kidnapper'. Mr and Mrs Hodges waved goodbye as he was relectantly dragged in the direction of the convent.</p>
<p>Of course, Mother Superior was a seasoned member of the chattering order. Put simply that meant the tsunami of conversation was unstoppable.</p>
<p>He endured as politely as he could, remembering Beelzebub's injunction that this group of nuns were to become important and he was absolutely forbidden to reduce them to ashes. At least not until they'd fulfilled their purpose. In his head images of the eventual fiery destruction he would visit on this particular nunnery sustained him through the tour of the table tennis courts.</p>
<p>As they reached the Satanic chapel he finally saw a chance of escape. "I have to ready myself for the ceremony" he said abruptly. The nun stopped mid sentance, eyeing him suspiciously. "Errr, yes, I need to practice with the old Hell-fire y'know. Might blast the whole place to cinders if I don't get the calibration right". He was pulling away, towards a side room just before the main vestibule.</p>
<p>The mother superior raised a skeptical eyebrow, but he wasn't to be stopped now he'd got away. "I'll be back in no time, just gotta warm up the sulphur and brimstone, I'm sure you understand". With that he disappeared through the door and slammed it in the surprised nun's face. Leaning his back against the door he breathed a sigh of relief.</p>
<p>"Oh Lord Hastur, I was hoping to see you before you left!" It was Sister Loquacious. He almost sunk to his knees in despair.</p>
<p>The nun took his arm and guided him further into the room. He saw it was a private prayer room, with its own small altar complete with black cloth and decorative obsidian chalice. Mary giggled, resting her head against his shoulder. "Oh, it's quite like the first time isn't it, remember that wee little altar in that awful leisure centre? Back when I was still just a virgin sacrifice" she batted her eyelids in his direction.</p>
<p>Leaning back against the altar she looked up at the demon. "Talking about virgin sacrifices...." she winked meaningfully.</p>
<p>Hastur was perplexed. "But you're not a virgin anymore. We sorted that out last time didn't we?"</p>
<p>The sister wasn't to be put off. "Oh well yes, of course I couldn't be a *virgin* sacrifice again, but taking unholy orders... becoming a bride of Satan. It's like a whole new life isn't it? I'd hate to start a whole new life without at least something to sustain me. I mean, really Lord Hastur, if you're on board with demons violating virgins, then surely violating nuns is practically a duty..." she gazed up at him with a look of longing in her rich brown eyes.</p>
<p>Hastur made a decision "if I do, will you be quiet?" </p>
<p>Mary looked shocked. "Oh, but this is a chattering order, I simply couldn't just, you know" she looked around theatrically before whispering "not say anything". It was too much to hope this would be her last word on the subject though. She continued "I mean to say, so long as I can talk I simply *have to*. You know that, it's the rules of the order!"</p>
<p>Hmmm, so long as she could talk eh? That had given the demon an idea. He grinned at the nun and pulled his coat open reaching for the zip of his trousers. "Down you go Sister" he instructed, nodding at the floor just in front of him.</p>
<p>Mary was rendered speechless for almost two seconds, before dropping to her knees. "Oh Lord Hastur, of course, that would be..." she didn't get any further as he shoved his cock into her ever open mouth.</p>
<p>Despite the clear impossibility of further speech he felt the vibrations of muffled conversation against his hardening member. He thrust forward, almost making her gag. This time he succeeded in silencing the chattering nun. A happy smile settled on his face as the Sister sucked and licked him towards a joyfully quiet climax.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>